


Pass it on

by Twilight Fang (Asthenos)



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: M/M, Paranormal influence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthenos/pseuds/Twilight%20Fang
Summary: Ray takes home a cursed relic that causes some serious problems for the guys.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Peter Venkman, Egon Spengler/Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman/Winston Zeddemore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Pass it on

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning for dubious consent and attempted non-con**
> 
> This fic was written back in 2007 and recently recovered. I decided to post it on the off chance that someone might be interested in reading it. Keep in mind that it is really rough and pretty much pointless in plot.

“Oh boy!Oh boy!Oh boy!"Ray excitedly held a rather large, wooden, hexagonal box in his hands, turning it over, looking at it intently this way and that.The box was covered with mirrors on all sides so as Ray flipped it over, his reflection rolled over the box's surface.Smiling.Grinning widely like an overgrown child that had just gotten his hands on an affordable used car."This is great!"

A short, old man watched Ray through squinting eyes, grinning toothlessly at him.Ray was the first - and only - customer of the day.Or night - to be more accurate.The darkened street that the man had set up shop on was deserted.His rickety stand of wares was the only thing to be seen from one end of the street to the next.It housed various odds and ends, mainly junk, but enough content that he had nowhere to place his "Rare occult items" signboard.

"Shall I wrap it for you?"

"No thanks.I'd like to look over these inscriptions on the bottom in greater detail.They look Sumerian."Ray paused.He couldn't read Sumerian.Very few people living on the modern day Earth could.Then again, there was always Egon. _Nah_!Egon would laugh at him.Just like Peter and Winston had when he'd brought home the last so-called alien pod that he'd stored in the garage until the others had been forced to scan it from head to toe.They'd come to the conclusion that not only was it  not alien in origin, but it also seemed to have been contaminated with some sort of radioactive substance.Had he ever gotten into shit over that one!

"Very well then."The old man casually cleared his throat."It's just about that time..."

"Huh?"Ray blinked down at him, wondering what time it could possibly be.

"It's well past ten-thirty, young man.For a man of my age, ten-thirty is time for bed."

"Oh!Gee, I'm sorry.I completely lost track of the time."Feeling guilty for putting the poor old man out, Ray fished into his pocket and pulled out a few loose bills."Is this enough to cover it?"

"More than enough.Thank you kindly."

"No, thank  you !This is going to make _the_ best Halloween find ever!"Ray nodded to the man, promising that he'd be back to check out the rest of the stuff during the weekend, and headed back to where he'd parked Ecto-1 in a blind alley.He quickly unlocked the driver's side door, scooted in, and locked it again.Before turning the ignition, he weighed the box in his hands once more for good measure, brushing his palms over a... latch?So it could be opened?"Just one little peek..."He carefully nudged the latch open, poking up one corner of the box as he brought it up to eye level. 

Just one little peek...

Ray took a heady intake of air as a foul odor assaulted his senses, driving the oxygen from his lungs.He gulped convulsively, swallowed hard... and then relaxed.

Having spied the mysterious contents, Ray started up the car and sped off home like a man on a mission.

* * *

In the bunkroom, Egon was gathering up his toiletries and nightshirt, having queued in line for the better part of the last hour.Peter had taken his sweet time in the washroom, as usual, and probably used up most of the hot water.Egon intended to get in there and drain the remainder of the hot water before Winston had a chance to beat him to it.He was halfway out of the bunkroom when he nearly collided with an ecstatic Ray.

"You've gotta see what's in this box, Egon.It's amazing!"

Egon recovered his personal space, backing away from Ray and holding one hand to his chest.He'd nearly had a heart attack thanks to that sudden outburst!"I'm sure that whatever is in that box justifies the rather barbaric way that you just shouted at me."Pushing his red, round rimmed glass back up the bridge of his nose, Egon gave Ray an exasperated sigh."I haven't the time for this tonight.I have to wake up in five hours for a seminar.An important seminar."

"But tomorrow is Halloween.Please, Egon.Just a few minutes?"

"Science does not recognize the existence of Halloween.Goodnight, Ray."Egon avoided the obstruction that was Ray, maneuvering around him, and stole into the free washroom.

Ray watched Egon go, heard the telltale sound of the door locking.He was definitely not pleased.

Inside the washroom, Egon shook his head at his friend's unbelievable gullibility.Ray was desperate to believe in aliens, urban legends, super powers... anything if it meant that he could take it back to his small self-help group of over-imaginative friends to brag about.Or perhaps 'crazed fans' would be a better term for them?Halloween was just another excuse for Ray to get all excited over the useless junk that continued to accumulate in the closets and underneath his bed.

Egon stripped out of his clothes, neatly folded them on top of the countertop, placed his glasses on top of the pile, and stepped into the bathtub.He pulled the curtains shut and adjusted the water to a scalding hot level before turning the knob that sent all that blissful steaming water into a wide spray above his head.Sighing, Egon closed his eyes and relaxed under the current.So preoccupied with his shower was he that he didn't hear the tiny scratching noise at the door latch, nor did he think anything of the low creaking that indicated the door was being opened.

About to reach for the shampoo, Egon gasped in fright when a hand covered his own on top of the bottle.And then the curtains were being pushed back to reveal a feral looking Ray.

It took a moment for Egon to make out Ray's blurred features without the aid of his glasses.And when he did, he nearly jumped out of his skin.Ray looked... Well, Ray was naked for one thing.

"Ray!What--?"Egon could barely get the words out of his mouth before Ray stepped into the shower with him.

"I have something I want to give you," Ray stretched out his hand, brushed it over the flat plane of Egon's abdomen, and then dropped it lower.

Egon reacted as if he had been burnt, jerking back from Ray before that kind of intimate contact could be made.Unfortunately, he slipped in the bathtub and would have fallen had Ray not caught him in time.

"It's something incredible," Ray said with wonder, pushing Egon up against the slick wall tiles, facing away from him."I enjoyed it.I think that you will too."

"Ray..."Egon struggled but found that he could not move an inch with Ray pressing against him like that.And Egon felt  everything that belonged to Ray that was urgently rubbing against him." _Ray_?"He pleaded, yelping when Ray's fingers danced over his buttocks - the touch quickly turning into a probing motion. 

"Don't worry, Egon.You've been wanting to experiment, haven't you?I can teach you..."Ray buried his face into Egon's soaking blond hair, laughing in triumph when his index finger found sanctuary within Egon's body."Gee, Egon.You sure are tight."

Egon reddened with embarrassment, trying in vain to fight Ray."Cease this... _nonsense_ this instant!"He sputtered furiously.

"But why?It's for you."

"I don't want--"Egon choked back a moan when Ray's finger sank in deep enough to stroke something sensitive inside.His finger seemed to be coated with some sort of lubricant."Ray, stop!"

"You want me to stop?Now?"Ray's other hand snuck over the front of Egon's hip to begin fondling the evidence of his friend's arousal."But you seem to be enjoying it."

"No... this isn't right.Ray..."Egon shut his eyes tightly, his lips quivering as he felt another of Ray's fingers push inside of him.And something else...Something hot and tingling.Like a wave of electricity.It shot through his body like a lightning bolt, disturbing his train of thought, silencing his inner turmoil.Leaving both his mind and body at Ray's mercy.

"See, you can't refuse this, Egon.It's a gift.My gift to you."Ray's voice lowered as he slowly withdrew his fingers, replacing them with his impatient erection.He aligned his cock with the prepared entrance to Egon's body." _His_ gift to us." 

Suddenly Ray's hands were on Egon's waist in a firm grip, his knees nudging Egon's legs further apart.And then Egon felt the harsh pressure from behind, relentless and demanding.He cried out in pain as Ray took him without remorse, stretching him to the edges of insanity until they were joined deeply. 

"Ahh..."Egon moaned in discomfort and protest as Ray began to move from behind, his friend's stocky body grinding into him.Once again, the sensation of an electric current insulated Egon's mind against the full brunt of what was occurring.All he could do was begin to pant breathlessly as Ray's pace increased, the thrusting becoming more savage.

Egon reached up to clutch at the showerhead in order to maintain his balance, the movements from Ray threatening to bring him to his knees.At the end of one particularly vicious thrust, Egon gave into his release, feeling the hot essence of Ray's filling him up inside.

Left ragged and exhausted, Egon crumpled to his hands and knees in the porcelain bathtub, abandoned when Ray climbed out to dry himself.

"You will pass the gift on?"Ray turned back to Egon, watching the blond recover minutely from their coupling.

Although Egon had been through what would have on a normal day left him in mind-numbing shock, he tilted his head upwards at Ray and smiled."Yes, I will pass the gift on." he replied coolly.

* * *

Down in the family room, Peter sat on the couch facing the TV, the remote control in one hand and a bag of potato chips in the other.He had been waiting all week for this new action movie that was playing on the late night movie channel.The press had been raving about this movie for months but Peter had been too busy to see it in the theater.Ghosts didn't take the night off just so Peter could slip in a movie now and then. 

On the TV screen, a series of explosions caused Peter to lean forward, following the plight of the hero with his eyes.This was definitely going to be one heck of a movie!

A swish of blue cotton and Peter found to his dismay that his view of the screen was being blocked by a tall physicist in a nightshirt."Egon, do you mind?"Peter shifted to the right, ignoring his friend in favor of the movie.But... Egon also moved to the right.Peter tried the left... and swore when Egon purposely sidestepped to cover the action on screen."Okay, I'll bite.What's up?"The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could get back to enjoying his movie night.

"I have a gift for you."

"A gift for me?Oh, you shouldn't have," Peter protested in mock humbleness.He then looked up at Egon, "What is it?"But Egon wasn't hiding anything behind his back.Both hands were by his sides - empty.Come to think of it, Egon wasn't the 'I bought you a present on a whim' type of person.However, he did look awfully flushed."Hey, are you feeling okay?Not coming down with the flu again, I hope."When Egon didn't answer, Peter waved him closer."Come here, let me check for a fever."Egon obeyed, although not in the fashion that Peter was overly thrilled with.The physicist easily settled himself into Peter's lap, as if to gauge what kind of response could be had of it."Uh... yeah.That's real cute, Egon."His dark green eyes narrowed, met Egon's deep blue ones, and then flickered with worry.That look... the way that Egon was looking at him...

"Do I have a fever?"Egon questioned in a mock tone of self-concern.

Brushing Egon's blond pompadour away from his brow, Peter pressed the back of his hand against Egon's forehead.

Nothing.No fever.

"Nope.Whatever you're suffering from, it was probably brought on by someone's idea of a practical joke."Peter made a shooing motion with his hand, as if to ward Egon off."You've had your fun.Now off to bed."

"I would rather have you take me to bed," Egon stated boldly.

Now Egon had Peter's full attention."Don't screw with me, Spengs.That is so not funny.I don't know what kind of magic mushrooms you've been dipping into your hot cocoa nowadays but I'd recommend that you cool it before you piss Dr. Venkman off."

"That's odd."Egon frowned and pursed his lips in confusion."Dr. Venkman doesn't seem to mind my behavior to the extent that he is suggesting."Having said that, he stroked his hand over the obvious bulge in Peter's red striped pajama pants.

Recoiling like a rattlesnake about to attack, Peter tried to throw Egon from his lap while bringing one hand down to guard his valuables."I'm warning you, get the hell out of here before I--."

Egon deflected Peter's arms, shifting closer to straddle the man's thighs."I want you, Peter."

"No, no, no!"Peter clenched and unclenched his fists, unable to bring himself to hurt Egon.Nothing short of a good punch in the face seemed to be capable of dislodging his best friend.And that was something which Peter would never willingly resort to.He froze like a deer in headlights when Egon's arms wrapped around his neck and the blond bent in for a kiss.And - somehow curious to see just how serious Egon was - Peter accepted it.All at once, a wave of molten fire charged Peter's nerve endings, made his lips all the more sensitive.His pajama pants constricted with the wanton feeling of lust that manipulated his hands into pushing up Egon's nightshirt.He stopped twice, his fingers twitching, but found that he couldn't stop.Not with Egon kissing him like this.Fearful and yet daring at the same time, Peter stroked his hands up the back of Egon's thighs to cup the blond's buttocks experimentally.His eyebrows shot up in disbelief."You're not wearing any underwear?"Then Egon had come downstairs with but one goal in mind.Such a concept was so foreign to Peter that he had trouble accepting the truth of the matter.

"Why bother?" 

Nimble fingers tugged at the waistband of Peter's pajama bottoms, dragging them down his hips."Egon... you're not seriously going to..."

"I can be very quiet, Peter.I promise."

"Whether or not you can be quiet is  not the point!You can't expect me to just..."As much as Peter wished to protest he couldn't will his traitorous body to avoid either Egon's kisses or his touch.

"Oh, but I'm sure that my expectations will be far outweighed by your performance."Egon succeeded in wrestling the pajama bottoms down Peter's legs and wrapped his fingers eagerly around the erection that jutted free of its prison.He gave it a few rough strokes and then started to lower himself onto it.

"Oh shit!No, Egon.No!We're friends.Friends don't do this."

"You once said that you would do anything for me."

"Are you _insane_?!I said that when I thought that we were going to be killed by some moldy Babylonian god!You've gone and taken it out of context."

"This is my gift to you, Peter."

Peter stared at Egon in bewilderment, wanting desperately to put an end to this charade.But the scoundrel in him refused to deny him what Egon was offering.Drugged or not, Egon was the one initiating this.Peter could hardly be blamed afterwards if..."Ohhh... shit," Peter hissed, his fingers biting into the soft flesh of Egon's ass when the blond impaled himself on Peter's cock.It was good.Very good.And it was far too late to stop what was happening now.Peter groaned low in his throat, trying to concentrate on the tight heat that engulfed him, allowing Egon to proceed slowly.As unbelievable as it may have been, Egon had definitely planned for this because he was slick inside with lubricant. Peter glanced up to see the physicist's features strained with both pleasure and pain.It suddenly occurred to him that maybe Egon didn't know what the hell he was doing."Egon... are you okay?"

"Yes."But Egon halted his descent, taking a moment to normalize his breathing.He needed to share his gift with Peter.As quickly as possible.There were still others...

The fire returned to Peter, his eyes darkening with need.He pulled Egon into his embrace and rearranged his position so that Egon lay beneath him on the couch."Let me take it from here, baby," he whispered heatedly into Egon's ear.His hips rolled forward, burying himself in Egon in one long stroke.And the heat rose into an inferno, consuming any remaining doubt that Peter may have had.He thrust into Egon with abandon, delighting in the glowing friction that pleaded with him to claim his 'gift'. 

Failing to keep his promise, Egon moaned Peter's name freely.He lay there submissively, encouraging Peter to do as he pleased.

Unable to last very long, Peter plunged in to the hilt, silencing Egon's cries with a deep, tongue-tangling kiss."The gift must not be announced to outsiders," Peter reprimanded Egon in a harsh tone once he had finished.He slipped out of Egon, sticky and wet, having spent the last of his essence while lingering snugly inside the blond."There are still three remaining."

"Yes... three," Egon murmured, smiling coyly when Peter kissed him again before straightening up."You will ensure that the gift is bestowed upon the next?"

"I will not fail.But now only two are within reach."

"Which one will you choose?"

For a split second, Peter's icy composure faltered."Slimer is beyond my abilities."A sour look spread across his face before the gift wiped it off, not leaving a trace of his original disdain.

"Then you will choose Winston?"

Peter nodded."Once my obligation has been fulfilled... I will return to you."He ran one hand up the inside of Egon's thigh, grinning evilly."And we will do this again."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

By the time Peter separated from Egon, it was already creeping into the early morning hours.Winston had long since gone to bed and probably wouldn't awaken until sunlight crept into the bunkroom upstairs.Peter would just have to fix that.

Sneaking into the garage, Peter crept over to Ecto-1 and threw the front hood open.He then proceeded to sabotage the poor vehicle, having a field day with the engine before re-engaging the alarm system.One tap of his finger onto the roof of Ecto-1 and the whole firehouse vibrated with the piercing blast of angry sirens.

It didn't take long for Winston to come barreling down the stairs, a baseball bat in one hand and a flashlight in the other.He stopped halfway down the stairs as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting... and he saw a familiar face."Pete?Is that you?"

"Yup!Morning!"Peter greeted with a wolfish grin.

"What the hell is going on?Shut the blasted alarm off already!"

"No can do.I don't have the keys."

Winston stormed over to Ecto-1, plucking a set of keys off Janine's desk along the way, and flicked off the alarm system." _Holy shit_!When I get my hands on the little fucker that did this..."He took in the sight of Ecto-1's dismantled engine lying on the ground, the hood popped open, and shook with rage."Pete, did you see anything?"

"Sorry, but no.I was... preoccupied."

"Whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing!It's gonna take me all day to put her back together!"

"Ease up on the tension, Winston.It's not healthy.It was probably some kids pulling a pre-Halloween prank."Peter crept up behind Winston and laid his hands on the black man's bare shoulders, putting his massaging talents to work."Just relax... let Petey do all the work," he cooed.

"Huh?What work?"Winston sighed at the feeling of Peter's magic fingers going to town on his sore muscles.However, he stiffened and nearly bolted when one of Peter's hands traveled down his chest, touching him in a less than innocent manner."Pete, what's up with you, man?Are you drunk or something?"He shrugged away from the massage to face Peter.

"I have a gift for you, Winston.Something that I think you'll like."

"No way, man.I don't accept gifts before sunrise.Especially from drunk friends."

"I'm not drunk," Peter insisted. 

"Whatever!What happened to Ecto?You must've seen something."

"My, my, aren't we uptight?"Peter stepped closer to Winston, reaching over to pinch the man's ass."Ooo, an ass of steel," he complimented.

"You do that again and I'll punch your lights out!"Winston threatened.He noticed a light coming from the family room and growled.Batting Peter out of the way with his forearm, Winston went charging off in the direction of the family room."Who the hell is in here?!"He stopped short at the entranceway, glaring blearily at the casually sprawled form of Egon.The blond lay exactly where Peter had left him, everything below the waist clearly visible to Winston's uncomprehending eyes."Egon?"

"Winston, you have yet to accept our gift," Egon observed as he appraised the battle-ready stance of his angry friend.

"You too?What the hell are you talking about?!For cryin' out loud, Egon, cover yourself up!"

"There's no need for vanity now that I have the gift," Egon laughed seductively.

"Come and receive your gift," Peter urged, nipping at Winston's earlobe from behind.

"Get the hell away from me!"Winston tore out of the family room, breaking into a run for the kitchen.There was also a light on in there."Ray!RAY!"He skidded around the corner to nearly flatten Ray against the open fridge door."Ray, we've gotta do something!Peter and Egon are possessed!"

Turning away from the leftover chicken that he'd been scavenging for, Ray met Winston's anxious gaze with a calm warmth."In what way?"He asked in a very pleasing tone.

"Well... Peter's after me... like in the after-my-ass type of way.Egon's... I think that Peter already got him."

"I'm gonna have to correct you on that," Ray sighed dreamily."I had Egon first."

Winston's jaw dropped."Oh great!That's just perfect!"He started to retreat the way he had come, fully intending to get his proton pack while he still had the chance. 

"You can't go before you've accepted the gift," Ray warned.He grabbed one of Winston's arms and held on with supernatural strength.

"You will enjoy it," came Egon's voice as he took up his place at Winston's other side, taking hold of the man's other arm.

"Shit, no!Leggo!"Winston tugged at his arms, frantic to free himself when Peter strode purposely into the kitchen."I'm warning you, man!You touch me and you're gonna be up to your ears in plastic surgery costs!"

Peter stroked his hands up and down Winston's sides before beginning to kneel in front of him, dragging the man's pajama bottoms down as he did so."Do no insult the gift."

"It is sacrilegious," Egon added.

Then, Peter's hand closed around Winston in a fist, slowly coaxing him into hardened readiness."Pete... _ahhh... stop it_!"Winston shook with need as Peter brought him to the edge.So hard, but with no release.He couldn't let Peter continue.Maybe if he forced his mind to replay scenes of gore from one of his favorite horror movies he'd be able to... That did it.Winston laughed in triumph when the images in his mind succeeded in drawing some of the blood from his failing erection. 

"We can't have any refusals," Peter said, expressing his upset by digging his nails into Winston's backside.He held Winston still with one hand and stealthily took the now limp member into his mouth. 

At the first touch of Peter's tongue to his cock, Winston howled in miserable excitement.If it hadn't been for Ray and Egon holding him up, his wobbly legs would have traitorously dumped him onto the floor.His eyelids slid shut, his breathing harsh as Peter stroked up and down his thighs and sucked hungrily at his hardening member.He should have been continuing to fight, to go down with his dignity intact.But try as he might, he couldn't ignore the sparks of fire in his cock that canceled out the screaming panic in his brain.And Peter was sucking harder, licking at him urgently.Anymore and he wouldn't be able to... couldn't..." _Fuck_!"Winston groaned deep in his throat, seized Peter by his hair and ground his hips into the brunette as he came.It took several minutes for him to calm down from that frenzied state, eventually allowing Peter to pull away."The gift... must be passed on," he said with a grin.

"Slimer," Peter instructed.

"I will find him."

"And you will give him the gift?"

"Yes."Winston set off on a hunt for the little green ghost that had not been seen nor heard once during the night.

* * *

Slimer hid inside Ray's closet by the front door, shivering with dread and misery.He'd chosen the bedroom as his first hiding spot after overhearing the rutting session between Ray and Egon in the shower.It had been particularly disturbing to hear such unusual sounds coming from two of his most trusted friends.However, once the two had finished whatever they had been up to, Ray had headed straight for the bedroom.And Slimer had made a desperate escape to the living room, hovering above one of the lighting fixtures where he had a good view of the scenery down below.Then, he'd spotted Peter.But just as he was about to rush to the man who seemed to like him the least for help, he'd caught sight of Egon.Holding back and waiting until Egon left the room, he was even more dismayed to witness the eventual coupling between his idolized Peter and respected Egon. Slimer's eyes had almost bugged out of his head at that point, knowing that something was amiss but not quite being able to put his slimy digit on it.That had left only Winston.But now the man in question was searching for him to do... what?Surely not what had been done to Egon!Slimer didn't want Winston trying to repeat what Peter had been doing a few moments ago either.

"Slimer!"Winston called out as he ascended the staircase, heading for the bedroom.

"Come on out, Spud!"Peter hollered.

There was only one thing to do now.Very quietly, Slimer sank through the floor of the closet until he was in the containment room.From there, he shot up the stairs leading to the back alley and then down the empty street.He had to get to Janine.

* * *

Janine was enjoying a really pleasant dream, snuggled up in her warm bed underneath the quilt and sheets.She had been working overtime all week without a break and had really appreciated getting Halloween off.The guys would be decorating the firehouse for the occasion, expecting to receive several hundred goblins and spooks - aka. children - scrounging for candies and a good scare.Slimer would more than be able to handle the scaring part.Anyway, there was no need for her to be around answering phones when none of the guys would be on call.

"Egon," Janine sighed dreamily to herself, hugging her lacy pillow tighter.

" _JANINE_!" 

Janine bolted upright with a scream, and was hit in the shoulder by a flying green blob."Ewww, gross! _SLIMER_!"She pushed the frantic ghost away from her nightgown, trying to keep him off of the clean sheets."What are you doing here?!"

"Gauyz ...shiexis... deyi..."

"Argh!"Janine rubbed at her sleepy eyes and tugged at her knotted hair."Say it again - in English!"

Slimer took a deep breath and started from the beginning."Ray... he follow Egon... in bathroom.Ray do naughty things to Egon... Egon find Peter... Peter and Egon... they naked together... Peter put his thingy inside Egon.Then... Peter eat Winston... is bad... really bad."The little green spook hung his head remorsefully.

As for Janine, she was left quite breathless and reeling from what Slimer had just said."So you're trying to tell me that Ray screwed Egon.Peter... also screwed Egon -  dammit Peter you prick!  \- and Peter sucked Winston off?!" 

Slimer nodded.

"Oh my gosh!That is so gross!And evil!And... and... Why the hell are you telling me this, Slimer?What the guys do in their private time should be...  private .If for no other reason than to protect my sanity."

"Uh uh!Ray bring home box, shiny box.He change... no act like Ray.Next is poor Slimer... and poor Janine."

"Ugh!No fucking way am I sleeping with Egon after Ray and Peter already have."Boy did that ever leave images in her mind!So, there was something spiritual and probably evil involved in the sexual screwing spree going on at Ghostbusters Central.There really was no conceivable way that Winston would ever allow Peter to do what Slimer had just said he had.Ray and Egon going at it was not a very likely scenario but not entirely impossible considering Ray's adventurous nature and Egon's closeted emotions.But Peter and Egon?!Those two were best friends.Was this ever going to leave emotional and psychological scarring!Janine kicked off the sheets and quilt and rushed barefoot into the bathroom.Slimer followed behind her."No way, Slimer!Out!First I shower, then I help the guys sort out the problem with their little alter egos."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Janine crept up to the front entrance of the firehouse, armed with only a spare trap in her oversized bag.Slimer was right behind her, quaking in fear."You know what to do, Slimer.No matter what happens, you have to destroy that box."

"Roger, Janine!"Slimer saluted and sailed up to the third floor window which led to the communal bedroom. 

Janine watched Slimer disappear and then very quietly unlocked the front door with her spare key.She tiptoed into the garage, listening carefully for any sign of movement.A lot of noise was coming from the kitchen so that was the direction which she chose to proceed in.As she came up to the entranceway, she ever so cautiously peered around the corner.What she saw caused her body temperature to rise to an uncomfortable level and her eyes to nearly roll back into her head.She clamped both hands over her mouth lest she unwittingly scream. 

There, in the center of the kitchen stood some sort of demon - a male demon by the looks of it.His skin was a dark navy blue, covered in dark fur here and there, but none of that fur did anything to hide the obvious appearance of his arousal.He regarded the four naked male Ghostbusters with contempt and amusement, stroking and fondling them as he inspected them one by one."You have done well in passing on my gift.But there are still two remaining."

"Yes, they should be returning soon," Winston reassured the demon in a level tone.

"In the meantime..."The demon dropped his hand to Egon's buttocks and caressed the flesh approvingly."You will occupy my time."

"Yes, Master," Egon obediently consented.

Oh shit!The demon expected to screw Egon!Janine couldn't allow that to happen.Physically, she didn't think that it was possible for Egon to survive the act... not after she'd gotten a good look at what the demon was packing away down there.He was hung like a horse!Surely the other guys would intervene.They wouldn't allow Egon to be...But as she watched, Egon was led to the kitchen table and urged onto his back while the others merely stood there.Then it was up to her to save Egon. 

"Freeze, dirtbag!"Janine rushed into the kitchen, holding the trap in one hand, aiming it at the demon. 

"What is the meaning of this?!"The creature snarled, pressing Egon back down with one hand when the physicist reacted to Janine's presence."Get that bitch!"

"I will give her the gift," Winston chanted, beginning to advance on Janine.

"Oh no you won't!Not after Peter's been down there," she screeched in revulsion. 

"She is no longer worthy of the gift.Destroy her!"

"Destroy?"Winston looked puzzled over the word, stopping short a few feet in front of Janine.He looked back at the demon for clarification.Surely, he was not expected to hurt one of his friends?

"You heard me!Tear her to shreds!I will not be interrupted before I am able to plunder and devour my sacrifice!"

Something seemed to flash in Peter's eyes and he cocked his head in bewilderment."Sacrifice?"The demon intended to hurt Egon?Gift or no gift, he could not allow that to happen.Against the force that was holding him under submission, Peter began to move forward.

"Nobody was supposed to get hurt," Ray piped up, coming out of his reverie to turn on the demon. 

"You  WILL obey me!"He shoved Egon's legs wide open with both palms, glaring down at the human in anger when he was met with resistance."You cannot stop me now."He forced Egon's thighs apart, drawing a cry of pain from the blond.Suddenly, a hand came round the demon's hip and seized his manhood in a vicious grip."What?!"

"You're _not_ gonna hurt him," Peter growled deep in his throat.

"I have given you the gift!You have become my slaves!"

"Tempting us with sexual fantasies is one thing.Causing pain or harm is something entirely different."Ray grabbed hold of the demon's arms to haul him bodily off of Egon just as Peter twisted mercilessly hard.

"ARGH!"The demon howled in agony and outrage, throwing both Peter and Ray halfway across the kitchen.He began to glow with a bluish light as he charged maniacally at the kitchen table. 

"Egon, get out of there!"Winston shouted.

Egon reacted swiftly, rolling off the edge of the table and breaking into a run in Winston's direction. 

Once Egon was safely behind Winston, he nodded to Janine."Open the trap!" 

Janine stomped on the pedal of the trap, turning away as it opened in her hands to aim a white gaping light at the demon.She held on, fretting when the creature began to laugh and stalk off in Peter's direction."Shit!Why isn't it working?"

"He must be held in this world by a portal of some sort.Ray, where is that box that you showed me last night?"

"Uh... I don't remember."

"Fools!You will meet your doom here as I retrieve your gifts, one by one, from your decaying corpses!"

"What really appetizing imagery before breakfast," Peter gagged sarcastically.That was when he noticed Slimer by the doorway with an oddly shaped, mirrored box in his slimy green hands."Slimer, destroy it!NOW!"

Slimer took one look at Peter's threatening face and hurled the box at the floor.It impacted hard, shattering into many pieces, spraying glass fragments all over the linoleum. 

"Nooo!!!"The demon screamed, made a desperate grab for his lost portal, and then began to shriek in terror as he started to dematerialize."I was so close!This was to be  my  Halloween.So... close..."And then, in a poof of dust, he was gone.

For a long time nobody spoke.Janine was too embarrassed to say a word.She kept her gaze downcast lest she be questioned about exactly what she had seen.She'd sure as hell seen just about everything that there was to see to last her a lifetime.The only sounds to be heard for a while were the shifting of bare feet squeaking on the floor.

After some throat clearing, Ray spoke up as he neared Egon."This is all my fault.I never should have opened that box without running the PKE meter over it.Egon... I'm really sorry for what I did to you."

"If you don't mind, Ray, I'd rather not be reminded of that... incident," Egon replied with disdain, the scarlet patches on his cheeks speaking volumes of how he felt about what had transpired in the shower.

"And I'm sorry, really,  really sorry - you have  no idea how sorry - that I did what I did to you," Peter apologized to Winston.It was supposed to be an apology but it was sounding a lot more like regret than anything else."Please leave my face intact."

"Whatever, man.I don't want to hear about it."Winston narrowed his eyes at Peter and then shielded his genitals in case the brunette was not entirely sincere.

"And what about you, Egon?"Janine needled the physicist who had, up until that point, been content to listen to the apologies of others."You should take some responsibility too, you know," she scolded.

"Regarding...?"

"Jeez, do you need me to spell it out for you?You and Peter... the couch..."Janine glared at Egon head-on, eyeing his appetizingly pale slender limbs, narrow hips, and yummy masculinity.The sooner she cleared up the misunderstanding between Egon and Peter, the sooner she could take Egon back to her apartment to ravish him.

Peter stared at Egon hard, catching the blond's attention and holding it."That is  if there's anything to apologize about," he said suggestively. 

Janine gawked at Peter in shock."Didn't you two...?"She looked over at Slimer who nodded insistently.

Temporarily overcoming his self-consciousness, Egon inclined his head slightly to indicate that he and Peter had indeed enjoyed a sexual encounter together."We did.However, as I recall Peter did very little to dissuade my actions."Egon adjusted his glasses nervously, waiting for Peter to confirm what he was implying.

"Give me a break, Egon.You show up in front of me in the middle of the night, wearing that awfully tacky nightshirt and no underwear and you think I'm gonna say 'no'?Offer me the forbidden fruit and of course I'm gonna take a bite of it," Peter scoffed indignantly.

It was all Janine could do to keep her cool at that point.She was furious at Egon for having screwed around with Peter and even more pissed off to hear that neither of them harbored any particular ill feelings about it.

"There goes the 'ladies' man' theory," Winston groaned.

"Are you expecting an apology?"Egon demanded, annoyed with Peter for having divulged so much information for Janine's benefit.

"Don't want one, don't need one.What I'm expecting is some follow-up."Peter freely groped Egon's ass, snuggling up against the blond."You've been holding out on me, Spengs, and it's about time you paid up."

"You had only to ask, Peter."Egon allowed himself to be led off in the direction of the bunkroom, knowing that he was in very skilled, capable hands.

Janine could only gape at them.Had that really happened?!Peter and Egon, free of any kind of spiritual brainwashing, were heading off to have sex?In the middle of the brightening morning and while the others were still in the building?Egon, the shy introverted nerd with Peter, the overbearing heterosexual playboy?How the hell had that happened?

"Gee, I think that we'd better start decorating the place before the kids come around," Ray said to himself as he made himself scarce.

"Forget this!I'm dead beat."Winston returned to Ecto-1, crawled into the backseat, locked all the doors and was soon snoring in slumber land.

"Happy Halloween," Slimer squealed cheerfully, now that the Ghostbusters were back to normal he had nothing to worry about.

"Yeah, I'll be celebrating with a bottle of vodka."Janine, in defeat, made her way to the exit, pausing momentarily to cringe as she heard Egon crying out Peter's name and Peter groaning out vulgarities in response.Next Halloween she would ensure that she took her vacation far, far away.On a remote island in a distant country.


End file.
